SHERLOCKED
by SpareShiro2018
Summary: When Lotor gets his hands on not only Mr. Lance's expensive perfume but also Lady Allura's heirloom Hair Gel, Consulting Detective Katie Holt is quick to the chase, with her cousin - who's basically the British government - and the Police force to help. Will they be able to catch this charming thief once and for all? *Take a good guess who Mrs. Hudson is in this AU.* /script style/


**This story is in script-style. All of you who have read Harry Potter and the Cursed Child… it shouldn't be much different of a style. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _221B Baker Street. PIDGE is seated at her regular chair, a hot cup of tea resting on a plate on the table next to her. HUNK sits in a chair beside her, his notebook at hand. LANCE McCLAIN, a new, wealthy client, is desperately begging him to help him with his case._

 **LANCE** (jumping up from his seat): I swear, I'm telling you the truth! A tall man was in my home just two nights ago, and he robbed me of my expensive perfume bottle which took ages to save up for!

 **PIDGE** (sighing): Sir, I can't possibly accept the fact that you supposedly saw a slim, purple-skinned man with long hair and _elf ears_ , no less, who you think stole your precious perfume. You were probably hallucinating after having a few too many glasses of wine.

 _PIDGE stands up abruptly and waves the man off without even having to meet his gaze._

 **LANCE:** Please listen! I have a family. Two beautiful children…!

 _PIDGE herds him out the door and calls out for the next client. The woman who walks in is another rich individual - not that it matters - and who went by the name ALLURA. She takes a seat in the chair across from PIDGE and HUNK, sucking in a small breath before starting._

 **ALLURA** (quivering): I was inside of my room when it happened. I heard one of my maids screaming out in absolute terror, and I immediately rushed to the scene. Before I could tell who the man - or woman - was, they fled after a foggy mist of an explosion was made as a distraction.

 _ALLURA pauses to pull out a rag and blow her nose. HUNK can easily tell PIDGE is getting impatient, due to the piercingly cold eyes and stiff clasping of her hands._

 **ALLURA** (quietly muttering): When I had asked the maid what she had seen, the woman told me they took it.

 **PIDGE** (snapping): Took what?!

 _ALLURA opens her mouth to respond, but instead she breaks out in a sobbing mess. PIDGE throws her hands up in irritation and lets out a tired sigh. The two sit there until the lady recovers from crying._

 **ALLURA** (dabbing at the corners of her wet eyes with a soft cloth): The heirloom Hair Gel… It's gone! And the only bottle ever made…! My father would never forgive me.

 _PIDGE suddenly perks up in interest, catching HUNK's attention in the process._

 **PIDGE** (slowly): And the robber?

 **ALLURA:** What about them?

 **PIDGE:** Tell me everything you know.

 **ALLURA** (nervous): All myself and my maids could spot was their tall stature, a very slim individual, who we had to assume was a man, but we weren't entirely sure.

 **HUNK** (twirling his pen): Did you get a glimpse of what his hair looked like?

 **ALLURA** (slowly): This is what confused us as well… The robber had very long hair, which made us wonder if _he_ was actually a _she_ …

 **PIDGE** (cutting in): Hunk, could you bring that annoying rich man back in here? There seems to be a correlation with their cases.

* * *

 _ **Once again at 221B**_

 **LANCE:** I don't know whether to be relieved or angry at you for not trusting my word.

 _PIDGE sighs, rubbing her eyebrows in annoyance as HUNK gestures for the client to sit back down. ALLURA seems to be a little pleased to have backup._

 **HUNK:** Mr. Lance, would you be able to roughly sketch out what the man looked like?

 **PIDGE** (quietly muttering): If the man can even _hold_ a pencil.

 _She gets a look from HUNK, who was close enough to actually catch what she said._

 **LANCE** (straightening his suit): Why, of course!

 _LANCE takes hold of the pencil and begins to draw the suspicious thief. PIDGE abruptly stands up, making her merry way to the cupboard, where she takes out a small gun. Once both clients take notice of it pointed in their direction, their sweat droplets begin pouring down. HUNK groans but doesn't do a thing._

 **LANCE** (rapidly sketching): I-I'm nearly finished…!

 _A loud gunshot is fired, flying right past LANCE and ALLURA and then sinking into the fancy wallpaper, right where a neon-yellow smiley face had been spray-painted. PIDGE grins as she puts the pistol back onto the side table and jumps into her seat._

 **CORAN** (incoherently shouting): NOT YOUR HOUSEKEEPER!

 **PIDGE** (holding out a hand for the page; grinning): May I have a see?

 _LANCE hands the drawing to HUNK, who passes it to the suddenly giddy detective. PIDGE observes the sketch: It was a sharp-featured "elf" villain, just as LANCE had said._

 **PIDGE** (holding up page to ALLURA): Does this look like the man you saw?

 _HUNK takes the paper and gives it to ALLURA._

 **ALLURA** (looking the sketch up and down with a gentle nod); Yes… Just so, in fact.

 _LANCE glances at her from the corner of his eye, a dangerous sparkle happily coming to life. The woman doesn't seem to notice._

 **PIDGE** (briefly glancing at LANCE with glee): Well, what are we waiting for?

* * *

 _The two clients, LANCE and ALLURA, and the detective with her sidekick, sit around a tale in a slightly-darkened room, waiting._

 **LANCE:** Remind me why we're-

 **PIDGE** (cutting in; standing up): Meet my acquaintance-

 **KEITH:** -cousin.

 _PIDGE looks at the sharply-suited man looming over her: KEITH KOGANE. ALLURA and HUNK look un-involved, while LANCE's jaw is busy dusting the floor._

 **LANCE:** Shut _up_. I'd recognize that mullet from anywhere…

 _KEITH turns to look the man in the eyes, genuinely puzzled, and hands comfortably slipped into his pockets._

 **KEITH** (raising an eyebrow): I didn't say anything.

 _LANCE stomps over and defiantly stares him in the eyes. KEITH tiredly blinks at the man, still curious as to what's going on, as he uses a dainty finger to push LANCE away._

 **KEITH:** Sorry, do I know you…?

 _LANCE looks awfully betrayed._

 **LANCE** (clearing throat): My name's _Lance_?

 _KEITH doesn't seem phased._

 **LANCE:** We were at that same carnival a year ago?!

 **KEITH:** Ohhh, I remember you. You're that angry father.

 **ALLURA** (softly cutting in): Excuse me, what's going on? Do you two know each other?

 **KEITH and LANCE** (simultaneously sighing): That utter buffoon.

 _LANCE angrily folds his arms and in return, KEITH doesn't meet anyone's gaze._

 **PIDGE** (sighing): We didn't come here for you men to have a touching reunion, but for some assistance with getting our hands on some useful information.

 **KEITH** (perking up): And who are you after this time?

 **HUNK:** Our clients here both saw a man that looked something like this… (he hands the sketch to KEITH) ... who stole expensive beauty products from them two nights ago.

 _KEITH thoughtfully pulls back a loose strand of hair and slowly nods his head._

 **KEITH:** Lotor. The classic beauty king.

 **PIDGE** (groaning): Of _course_.

 _KEITH quickly moves to a tall cupboard a couple feet away and pulls out a fat folder._

 **KEITH** (handing the folder to PIDGE): These are all the tabs I've gathered on him since his first mess.

 **PIDGE** (clenching the folder): I _will_ catch this bugger.

* * *

 **LANCE** (whining): Where are we going _now_?

 **PIDGE:** When will the man's snapper just _shut_?

 _HUNK sighs. The group follows PIDGE, the only one who has a real clue as to where they're heading, and find themselves at a blocked-off crime scene._

 **PIDGE:** Inspector Detective Shirogane?

 _SHIRO, a tall, broad-chested man in full uniform turns his head to meet her eyes. He groans when he realizes it's the consulting detective, yet he walks toward the group, arms slightly swaying at his sides. He brushes his white shock which constantly tens to hang over his eyes. The whole town still wonders to this day as to why he's never given modeling a shot._

 **SHIRO** (sighing): Consulting Detective Katie Holt. Why might you be here?

 _He briefly glances over at his gloved men, who were well-occupied with examining a dead body._

 **PIDGE** (proudly slipping her hands into her trench-coat pockets): Stupid, purple eighteen year-old who wreaked havoc on the city? He's back.

 _SHIRO's hands uncomfortably fold across his chest and then he sweeps the tangled white strands of hair away from his eyes._

 **SHIRO** (quietly muttering): What's he done now?

 _PIDGE chuckles._

* * *

 _ **At the McClain home, later that night**_

 _LANCE walks into his home, the atmosphere unusually solemn._

 **LANCE:** I'm hooome!

 _There's no response. LANCE begins to search the main floor._

 **LANCE:** Annalise? Emerley? Alfor?

 _He enters the kitchen only to see an unfinished dinner._

 **LANCE** (shouting): Anna?!

 _He rushes up the stairs and into his children's rooms. They're nowhere to be found. Heart pounding, LANCE runs back downstairs, halting once he sees it. In gorgeous red calligraphy on his wooden floor, read this words:_ **"This Game, Friends, Has Begun."**


End file.
